Escape from Hellview
by waytoolow
Summary: Eight teens head out into a nearby forest for an end-of-year camping trip. Their innocent weekend is turned into a brutal slaughtering after a naive boy tells them of the ghouls which are hidden in the shadows of the trees. Mcfly based.
1. The fire dies on its own

**Author's Note: First off, I'd like to state that as much as I would like to, I do not own Mcfly. Each of them belongs to their own mother. Except for Tom, whose body and soul are clearly owned by Giovanna.**

_The fire dies on its own, leaving us to ourselves but not exactly alone._

The warmth of the summer day began to decrease as the sun began to fall from the sky, day turning into evening. There was a buzz of excitement at Danny Jones' house, where seven of eight anticipated teenagers were gathered, chatting giddily amongst themselves about their planned camp for the next several nights. Together, there was Danny himself, his girlfriend Caryn, one of his best friends Harry Judd and Harry's cousin Sheena, Dougie Poynter another best mate of his, Dougie's girlfriend Leanne and Tom Fletcher's best friend Shevi. Leaving Tom, Danny's best mate, to be the last person to arrive. The room was filled with a cheery atmosphere as everyone gathered together their belongings hurriedly, ready and waiting to leave for Hellview forest.

"It's quite an eerie name for a forest, don't you think?" Sheena asked quietly, feeling slightly cautious of venturing into the darkened forest. "Yeah, but you'll be fine. You have me to protect you," Harry grinned, slinging an around her shoulders protectively and pulling her into him. Sheena smiled to herself, Harry was always there for her and she loved him so much for that.

"Well, I'm gonna go put this in the boot, guys, be right back," Dougie announced, standing up and picking up his suitcase. "Chuck this in, too, please," Caryn asked as she threw her backpack in his direction, with a cheeky smile on her face. "Yeah, sure, your majesty," Dougie joked earning a laugh off Caryn, catching the bag and heading outside. Everyone resumed their chatter as Dougie left through the front door.

As he dragged his suitcase down the paved path from Danny's house he heard a cluttering sound, and turning to his left, he found Tom hurriedly running in his direction, hauling a large suitcase behind him. Dougie carried on down to the car where he met a panting Tom. "Where have you been? We're just about to leave." Dougie said as he dropped his Blink-182-stickered suitcase into the back of Danny's BMW.

"I was thinking … maybe we shouldn't go," Tom puffed, grabbing his chest from exasperation after his arduous running. "What, why? Awww, is ickle Tom scared?" Dougie laughed, prodding Tom's side playfully, with a cheeky smile on his face. "No! I just … nothing, nevermind. I just couldn't find my house keys," Tom lied, lifting his suitcase from the ground. "Fair enough, chuck it in." Dougie gestured to the open boot, which Tom then proceeded the help fill. Dougie dropped Caryn's backpack into it then shut it tightly and locked the car up," We're taking two cars for safety, Danny's and Harry's," Dougie stated, pointing between the BMW and a black mini.

"Harry has good taste in cars," Tom grinned childishly. "Is Shevi here?"  
"Mmhmm," Dougie murmured watching as Tom sprinted into the house excitedly. A moment later, there was a bustle of eight teenagers piling out of Danny's house, grinning widely. Danny paused to lock the front door behind himself. He jogged down the path and into his car where Caryn sat in the passenger seat and Dougie and Leanne were in the back. He threw a smile Caryn's way before revving up the engine and pulling away from the kirb, with Harry in close pursuit.

It was a relatively short journey to the forest, passing by many streets of identical houses. What more could you expect from London? Ahead of themselves, everyone could see the edge of the forest, a mound of dark conifer trees covering at least ten acres of land, reaching up at least ten feet into the sky. The sun was setting behind them, casting an orangey glow over the outline of the trees. Danny continued on into the forest, along a dirt path eroded into the ground after many hikers making their way into the forest. He pulled over and killed the engine taking his keys with him and locking the car once everyone had fallen out.

The four from Harry's car were already unloading their luggage from his boot and curiously looking around themselves. Dougie and Leanne were cuddled together having a heated discussion by the looks of it as they peered through the gaps between the trees nosily. Harry and Sheena had gotten themselves into a bit of an argument which appeared to be about Harry having forgotten his toothbrush and requesting to use his cousin's, which Sheena wasn't very happy about. Tom and Shevi had wandered off a bit into the forest together but hadn't gone too far, looking for a nice camping spot. Caryn was busy attempting to pull her luggage out of his car which had gotten stuck after being squashed by other people's suitcases. Danny chuckled to himself before heading over to help her.

"GUYS, WE'VE FOUND A GOOD SPOT!" Shevi called from around eight metres away from the cars. Everybody gathered up the luggage and headed towards the pair who stood on a relatively flat open land, in a circular shape, "It's nice, isn't it?" Shevi grinned to herself at their success.  
"It's just lovely." Leanne muttered sarcastically.

After suitcases were flung open, everyone proceeded to drag out the tents and attempt to set them up. It took about an hour and a half and a millions laughs from the girls later until the tents were up and stable. During that period, the girls had gone off in search of firewood so they could keep themselves warm and eat. They had set the wood down just outside the tents and Danny lit the logs with his lighter. A full moon hung in the sky, glowing with wispy clouds lingering around it and the smoke from the fire drifted up, attatching itself to the silvery clouds. Sitting around the flaming camp fire in a huddled circle, the eight roasted marshmallows over the dancing flames whilst telling chilling ghost stories.

"Did you know," Harry began in a hushed tone,"that this forest was named 'Hellview' after the abandoned prison just up on the hill? Convicts escaped from that prison and took refuge in this forest, hiding from the public eye. Apprently the escaped convicts' souls live in this forest and they take the lives of those who venture here." Everyone looked at Harry with blank expressions and raised eyebrows. "Thanks for that, it really made us feel comfortable," Sheena snorted sttuffing her marshmallow into her mouth.

"Anyone got a ghost story that doesn't include this forest?" Shevi asked hopefully. "Nah, I'm all ghost-storied-out," Danny joked, thrusting his stick with his marshmallow on the end, into the fire. Like a snap of the fingers, the fire was put out, leaving Danny with his arm out stretched into mid-air and a confused expression glazing his face. A shaken atmosphere formed as eight pairs of eyes dotted around the place, curious and suspicious of what just happened. No wind had swept past, so that possibility could be crossed out. It wasn't raining either, so that was no option.

"Well, that was weird." Tom mumbled, prodding at the pieces of charcoal in front of him which were now only producing thick black smoke. "Who blew the fire out?" Leanne asked accusingly, looking towards Danny. "Why would he blew it out when he was just about to roast his marshmallow?" Caryn snapped. "Calm down, Caryn," Dougie hissed, "Maybe it's for the best; it's quite late now, I think we should get some rest." Everyone agreed with Dougie and after all of the goodnights were shared, they separated into the two tents; one for girls and one for boys.

**Alright, I did it. If anyone actually reads this, tell me what you think about it! I'll update the next chapter somewhere around next week if people want to keep reading. Thanks.**


	2. Barbed wire fence

**Author's Note: As much as I would like to, I do not own Mcfly. Each of them belongs to their own mother. Except for Tom, whose body and soul are clearly owned by Giovanna.**

_Now I'm finding my friends, hanging from trees; made a bed of a barbed wire fence._

Morning came fast and Sheena stepped out of the tent bright and early. The golden sun was beating down, radiating everything with a soft glow. It was warm and there was a slight cool breeze wafting by so often. The smell of cooking sausages lingered at her nose and Sheena headed forward to the fire site. There she found Tom, perched in front of a blazing fire with a frying pan set upon some metal rods out in front of him, a focused expression on his face. As she moved closer she could hear the sizzling of the sausages and her stomach cried for food, a sign which didn't go unnoticed to Tom. He looked up immediately to find, her eyes looking longingly at the sausages which were cooking away nicely.

"Hungry, are we?" he asked cheekily, bringing out plates and cutlery.  
"Maybe," Sheena laughed, playing along.

A rustle of bushes and a stumble later, Danny appeared laying flat out on the ground, doing his zipper up. Sheena and Tom laughed as he regained his posture and headed in their direction, a light crimson shade gracing his face. He ruffled his hair slightly before sitting down, grabbing a plate and fork and stabbing at a sizzling sausage, dropping it onto his plate.

"You know, that might not be fully cooked," Tom warned but it was too late, Danny had already taken a bite and swallowed.  
"Oh well, guess I'll have to die then, eh?" Danny laughed, his mouth filled with squished sausage. Sheena scrunched her face up before closing his mouth with her small hand.  
"Mmm.. Fooooood," Dougie chirruped, falling beside Sheena, Leanne following suit beside him. Everyone from then on tucked in to the sausages, scoffing as many as possible to ease their rumbling tummies. An hour or so later, Caryn had arisen from her sleep, leaving Shevi and Harry to be the last.

"Guys, where's Harry?" Sheena asked, acknowledging her cousin's absence.  
"Last time I saw him, he went to take a piss during the night, haven't seen him since," Tom replied, munching on a pork sausage happily. Sheena furrowed her brown in confusion then stood up and peered between the trees, "The last thing you want to see is your cousin taking a piss." Tom chuckled as he watched her eyes frantically search.

"Yeah, but the first thing I want to see is my cousin alive."  
Tom frowned at her."He'll be fine, stop being so paranoid." Sheena grunted at him and sat down again, folding her arms tightly across her chest. There was the fumble of movement from the girls' tent and then the sharp sound of a zip being undone. The flaps opened and rather than being greeted with Shevi's friendly face, a blood-curling scream filled everyone's ears as her face cracked into one of pure shock and fright. Tom scrambled to his feet to aid his best friend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh my God!" Shevi screeched, "That's blood!" She pointed out in front of herself where there was a red puddle in between the grass blades, glistening in the light. The others had formed a curious circle around the pair and were now gazing upon the patch of dampened grass.

"Might be a rabbit's..." Dougie trailed off thoughtfully.  
"Or it could be Harry's," Sheena wavered, shaking slightly.  
"Oh, Sheena," Leanne cooed," Don't be like that." She wrapped her arms around Sheena's shaking frame delicately, pulling her into a comforting hug. Danny frowned inwardly to himself; he was feeling suspicious of this sudden appearance of blood, as well.

"I think.. maybe we should go look for Harry," he began, pausing as he thought, "I mean, he's been gone a while; the least we could do is check that he's okay." He looked round the ground who all nodded cautiously, "Split up in twos, Sheena choose someone to tag along with." Danny grabbed Caryn's hand softly and the pair disappeared into the forest, calling Harry's name repeatedly. "Can I come with you two?" Sheena asked shyly, worry flooding her voice and watching as Dougie and Leanne trotted off into the forest in another direction. Tom nodded gently, helping Shevi up and past the blood.

The three wandered deep into the forest grounds, calling Harry's name as loud as possible, unfortunately only earning the flapping of wings and cries from birds. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet as they dodged in and out of the many trees, scanning the area closely. There was no sign of life near them, not even the other four friends of theirs.

"He couldn't have gone too far," Shevi whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" Tom asked, scratching his head.  
"I don't know. This forest just gives me the creeps, especially after what Harry said last night." Shevi gulped, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and staring intently at Sheena, who was hopping about the place from tree to tree, "I hope we find him, for Sheena's sake." There was a crestfallen tone to her voice, almost as if she was close to believing Harry wouldn't be found.

"Have no fear," Tom smiled, placing his arm around her shoulders, "We'll find him." At that point, for the second time in the space of half an hour, another piercing scream cut through the air like knives. Sheena sped off in hurry, following the direction of the scream with Tom and Shevi on her heels. Sheena stumbled to a halt, seeing Leanne crouching over with Dougie's arms wrapped around her. Her shoulders were shaking furiously and sobs escaped her lips every so often. Stepping over slightly, Sheena turned her head to see what had caused Leanne's breakdown, immediately regretting doing so as she fell to the ground in a faint. Shevi rushed to her side and began fanning her face. Tom stopped behid Dougie and Leanne and looked up at what was set out before them. A gasp escaped Caryn's mouth as her and Danny also appeared, curious. Danny wrapped himself around her as tears fell from her eyes.

Hanging from the tree before them was their best friend Harry, mangled and blood-stained. He had been wired to the tree with mounds of shining barbed wire, spread out across the branches as if in a lying state, as if on a bed. Blood trickled down his legs and arms from where the wire cut into his flesh, exposing gaping wounds and small glimpses of bone. A gash had been forced into his head and blood was leaking from it dramatically, disguising his face with a red layer. Another puddle of blood had formed beneath Harry's head, along with splinters of wood. There were rivers of deep red draped over the branches surrounding Harry. Crystal tears fell from every conscious person's eyes, crying for their friend and fearing for their own lives.

__

**Please let me know what you think, people. It's kind of rude reading something and not reviewing.**


End file.
